Daughter of the Sun and Moon
by Hermione-Black-xxx
Summary: Eliea is Fay royalty, sister to Lord Elrond in heart and the one who could hold Aragorn's heart. Eliea is the light that will attempt to keep the Fellowship from sinking into dispair. How much will this one Fay change the classic story? Will she and Aragorn admit their true love? OCxAragorn


**Please tell me if you think it's worth carrying on. If you want to ask any questions about Eliea and what her role will be please just PM me xx**

* * *

><p>Frodo was enjoying talking with Bilbo, it seemed too long since he had last talked to him and he was enjoying the catch up. But before he said anything else all talk fell to nothing. Frodo followed the gaze of everyone else to the entrance of the Hall of Fire and became as enchanted as everyone else around him. There was a woman at the entryway who was tall and slim and clothed in a long, silky pale green dress. Though the dress was beautiful and complimented the woman's looks greatly the woman herself was much more beautiful than her dress (Frodo even dared to think she was more beautiful and radiant than the most beautiful and radiant elf he had seen so far). Her eyes were a twinkeling peridot that were full of many things. She had silky hair as black as a raven feathers that reached the bottom of her back in curls and her skin was as pale as the moon with a soft glow not quite unlike moonlight. While her looks were of the night it seemed as though the sun's rays were in her bright smile.<p>

"Greetings Lord Elrond, my brother in heart," the woman said in a soft yet powerful voice as she gazed upon Elrond.

Frodo, with difficulty, dragged his eyes from the enchanting woman and followed her gaze to the Lord of Rivendell who was smiling just as greatly as the woman.

"Greetings Lady Eliea, my sister in all but blood," said Elrond as they walked to each other. Once they met in the middle they embraced as though they had not seen each other in a time too long to count. They pulled away and Lord Elrond said, "It has been too long since I saw you last."

"I agree though I assure you that that was not by _my_ choice," said Lady Eliea with a pointed look that caused Elrond to laugh.

Elrond seemed then to notice that the Hall of Fire was still silent of talk and singing and laughter though Frodo noticed a slight murmur run through the hall in a language unknown to him - the language of the Elves was Frodo's guess.

"Do not be silent, my friends and guests," commanded Elrond with a smile and lifted arms. "Be joyful and merry; sing and laugh. Do not be troubled with the arrival of my hearts sister for her arrival is a wonderful one."

At this the Elves seemed to cheer and then, as though Eliea's arrival had never happened, the music and talk and laughing and singing began once more. Frodo followed the Lord of Rivendell and his heart's sister as they slipped quietly out the whole. Frodo gained his focus once they left the Hall of Fire and when turning back to Bilbo he saw that Strider and Gnadalf were still watching where they had left.

* * *

><p>The bells for Elrond's council rang out and Eliea slowly made her way to where Elrond had told her the gathering was. Her feet glided above the ground as she patiently made her way there, looking upon the flowers in the garden as she went. Once she had arrived all in the council was sitting and looking upon Elrond in wait as he sat silently.<p>

"Brother," Eliea cried as she entered the council. "There was no need to wait upon me. I walk as slow as storm passes which is very slow indeed." But she was smiling brightly as she said it before sitting down gracefully in the only empty chair which was between Elrond and Bilbo. Bilbo seemed quite pleased to be sitting next to a beauty and whispered to Frodo, "She is the fairest I have seen."

"Dear friends," Elrond began. "Lady Eliea, daughter of the Sun and Moon, is of the Fay race. We have taken fair council from each other many times which is reason why she joins us in this council."

No one objected to the beautiful Fay woman being in the council. She didn't say anything as the others discussed and debated the things that were happening in the outside world, mostly in the south and the wide valleys of the mountains. While her beauty never lessened when talk turned to the one ring and Mordor her face did turn grave. Her eyes, though they didn't dull, had lost much of their sparkle during the dark talk and her lips, though they didn't frown, had lost its bright smile.

However her smile did return as she felt Bilbo stir restlessly beside her as their friend, Aragorn, was doubted by the Gondor man.

Standing up suddenly, after some sort of internal battle, dear Bilbo burst out:

"_All that is gold does not glitter,  
>Not all those who wander are lost;<br>The old that is strong does not wither,  
>Deep roots are not reached by the frost.<br>From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
>A light from the shadows shall spring;<br>Renewed shall be blade that was broken:  
>The crownless again shall be king."<em>

A gentle and breezy laugh tinkered brightly after the song had finished and Eliea stood, smiling brightly once more.

"Wonderful, Bilbo, wonderful," said Eliea with her gentle and breezy laugh in her words. She bent and gave Bilbo a hug with another tinkering laugh before standing straight and tall once more. She looked directly at Boromir as she said, "Very wise words, Bilbo. Very to the point - if you need more beyond the words of the wise Lord Elrond."

She sat back down and Bilbo followed, his cheeks were flushed and he too was smiling as brightly as the sun. Boromir had a flushed look about him too, as though he was ashamed. Aragorn smiled greatly at Eliea who smiled brightly in return. Then Aragorn turned his attention to Boromir.

Then Bilbo was asked to tell his tale and after him, Frodo. To any in the council it seemed as though Lady Eliea was not listening as she softly hummed a tune foreign to all their apart from Aragorn and Elrond perhaps. But she was indeed listening intently as Bilbo, Frodo and then Gandalf told their tales and adventures.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk  
>agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."<em>

At those words uttered from the wizard, the smile fell from Eliea's lips and her eyes became dull and vacant for a few moments. She was only roused when a hand touched her own. She looked down in surprise to see Bilbo smiling comfortingly up at her. She smiled brightly back at him and squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Never before has any voice dared utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey," said Elrond.

"And it should have stayed as that, Gandalf. You should know better than to utter them here," continued Eliea.

"Especially in present company," Elrond finished as he watched Eliea who seemed paler than normal to Elrond.


End file.
